jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2017
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2017, also known as the EBR 2017, Earthvision 2017, or more simply Namibia 2017, was the second edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Namibia. A total of 192 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 4 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 5th at the same time. The host nation, Namibia, was the winning nation of the first edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 3 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before April 4th. Arena The Arena was the most well-kept secret throughout the build-up to the Games, though many speculated that it would involve the Acropolis. Most of the guesses came true, and when the citizens were raised onto their pods, they arose surrounding the Parthenon on top of the Acropolis overlooking (a replica of) Athens. The actual engineered Arena itself was said to be located on an island in the Aegean Sea, but with the highly advanced engineering that was done, it was able to replicate everything of Athens from the height of the hills to the geographic size of the city. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in WIndhoek, Namibia, on December 18, 2016. Namibia was selected to start on Pod . Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 4, 2016. There was a rule change from the inaugural edition, which was to restrict the age of eligibility from 13 to 45, instead of to 65. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Los Angeles, USA - 18 March *Mumbai, India - 25 March *Tokyo, Japan - 31 March *Zurich, Switzerland - 05 April *Paris, France - 21 April *Macau, China - 27 April *Johannesburg, South Africa - 02 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Greek history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Greek government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 192 Nations participated in the inaugural edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 4th to 7:45 am on June 12th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 4th to 12:27 pm on June 12th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 5th to 2:45 am June 15th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 2:35 pm on June 18th. Preparation for the Grand Final Pot Order Live Coverage of the Grand Final - with Commentary Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July xx and celebrated the victory of xx and xx, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. xx re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and along with the prime minister of xx, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The Prime Minister accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while xx extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the # Earthvision Battle Royale.